Last Of The True Believers
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella's life was a bad 90's high school movie, that is until her father takers her on a vacation around the world. Somewhere between exploring and rediscovering herself she gets a new best friend who might just also happen to be her bonded. But that doesn't mean that have to date… not yet anyway.


Author's Note

Isaac is adorable.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella's hands trembled in her coat pocket, she looked up at the boy she loved. "Did you ever care?" She questioned softly her eyes burning with unshed tears, as she begged for it all to be a rumor started by their peers. "I mean, was it all a lie?"

Jackson sighed feeling uncomfortable in the situation, but knew he needed to try and fix it. "It started off as a bet, I will admit that. I just wanted to take something away McCall, so dating you was the best thing to do since you're his best friend. It didn't end up the way I expected, this last year has been a lot better than I ever thought possible. You have to believe me, I love you and that was never part of the bet."

Bella nodded using her hand to reach up and wipe her eyes. "Yeah, I do believe you."

"Good. We can put this behind us and act like it didn't happen." Jackson said moving forward and caging Bella with his arms. He leaned down and connected their lips together, making the kiss soft and slow. He felt Bella's hand around his neck tugging him closer and a sense of warmth washed over him. He was going to get to keep his girlfriend. He pulled back and rested their foreheads together, he could feel Bella's tears on his face. "Why are you still crying?"

Bella wiped her eyes once more and gave a sad smile. "I deserve better." She said pushing him back and standing up straighter. "I deserve someone who doesn't see me as just a bet to be won, as a challenge." She placed his letterman jacket in his arms. "Have a good summer, Jackson." She responded before heading out of the school, leaving a stunned Jackson behind her. She let herself cry as she walked home, knowing that once she got home the world wouldn't feel so dark. She entered the quiet apartment and wasn't surprised to see the figure that was by the window.

"You weren't supposed to be let out until tomorrow." Bella said softy wiping her eyes as she didn't want him to see her crying, but was sure he probably smelled the tears on her anyways. "I was going to make some Lasagna and bring it to you in the hospital, so you sort of ruined my plans for the afternoon."

"You've been crying." The man responded his tone flat and almost lifeless, the hint of anger was there to prove he could still feel.

"Turns out the guy I've been seeing this last year has just been dating me because he wanted to make Scott McCall's life miserable. I was nothing but the beginning of a bad plot in a 90's movie." Bella responded moving to stand in front of the figure. She placed her hand on his cheek the burned skin still warm as it tried to heal. "You shouldn't have left so early, you must be in pain. Werewolf or not, you need to let yourself heal properly. I told Derek that he needed to stop by the hospital more, as an Alpha his presence would've helped move the healing along."

"He's not my alpha." The man spat out in distaste, Derek might've stayed in town and let Bella around him while he was in the hospital, but he couldn't' get over the fact that Derek never visited. "You just finished your Sophomore year."

Bella smiled, "Yes, I did." She responded with a nod of her head. "Get to the point, pops, I know there's something you want to say."

"I think we need to get out of this town for a while. I've spoken to Derek about it, and I believe we need a vacation, at least for the summer." He finished waiting to hear his daughter's thoughts on the idea.

"Any place in mind?" Bella responded with a smile. "Or do you just want to pack our bags and runaway?"

"You'll come back in the fall for school." Derek responded entering the apartment, he set down the groceries before joining the two in the living room. "I agreed with Peter, you two should take some time away from this town."

Derek tilted his head and looked at Bella curiously. "Where you crying?"

"Bad breakup." Bella responded with a shrug, not really wanting to talk about it any further.

"You were dating someone?" Derek asked confused, he hadn't known Bella was even interested in dating anyone. As far as Derek knew Bella usually kept to herself, and only had a friend or two.

"Nephew, you are useless." Peter responded with a frown. "Go pack your bags, Marie, we leave in the morning. And only pack the essentials, I can get you anything else you're going to need while we're travelling."

"Dictator." Bella said with a warm smile. "That's what you are, old man."

-Page Break-

Bella grabbed the phone from her bag and sat on the hood of her car and facetimed Derek. She needed to talk to someone before she went stir crazy out here in the middle of nowhere. She figured it would take her dad an hour or two before he came to rescue her, so contacting Derek was the best choice.. Bella perked up as the call went through, she frowned at the blonde-haired boy that showed up on the screen. "You're not Derek."

"Yeah, I'm not him. He's out patrolling, I can tell him you called when he gets back." The boy responded awkwardly. "You're Bella, his cousin, right? I'm Isaac."

Bella nodded remembering how Derek had mentioned turning a new beta for his pack. "His new Beta." Bella responded with a nod of her head. "Do you mind staying on the phone for a bit, Isaac? I'm currently stuck out in the middle of nowhere in the wilderness of Australia, and my wolf and I agree that we don't like the quiet out here."

"Oh." Isaac said shuffling around. "Sure, I can stay on until you're not alone anymore. Is someone coming for you?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, pops is on his way, but he's about an hour or so away."

"Where were you headed?" Isaac questioned curiously.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Nowhere in particular, I just needed air. I wanted somewhere quiet where I could shift and run around with no trouble. The car sort of just stopped, so now I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere. It sort of feels like that Chainsaw Massacre movie."

"I've never seen it." Isaac responded with a shrug. "What's it about?"

Bella's eyes widened, "It's one of the greatest horror movies of our time. You need to watch it immediately. Have you not taken advantage of the movie collection at the Hale loft?"

"There's a movie collection here?" Isaac responded his gaze shifting around the loft. "I've never seen it."

"Where are you right now in the loft?" Bella questioned quickly.

"The living room." Isaac responded, shifting the camera around so Bella could see his location.

"Good." Bella said with a smile. "You see that bookcase? The one with the collection of vintage books? Go over to it."

Isaac stood and approached the bookcase slowly. "Alright."

Bella smiled, "Okay, now pull out the Dracula out."

Isaac did so and held the book in front of the camera. "I didn't even know Derek had these books."

"We'll get back to Derek's creepy collection of books at another time." Bella responded with a smile. "Reach into the bookcase were you just pulled the book from. Feel around for a bit and you should feel a small button, go ahead and press it."

Isaac cautiously felt for the button and pressed it. He stepped back and watched in awe as the book case opened revealing a small closet like space. "He never mentioned owning so many movies."

Bella laughed, "Only about 10 are his. The rest are mine, Derek built me this little closet a few years ago as a birthday gift, I wanted a Batman like bookcase. You're welcome to watch any of the movies, but the first must be Texas Chainsaw Massacre. "

"I feel like I'm invading his privacy." Isaac responded cautiously looking around at all the movies.

Bella smiled, "You're not, it's my collection, and seeing as you're keeping me company now, the least I can do is let you watch my movies."

Isaac looked through the shelves of movies. "There's so many." He whispered in slight awe. "How long have you been collecting these?"

"Since the fire." Bella whispered quietly. "Before the fire, my dad and I had this tradition where we would go to opening night at the movies. He was in a coma for so long that I didn't want him to miss out on any of the movies, so I started collecting them. Derek would take me to see them on opening night, and when they were released for purchase I would get them and add them to the collection. This is only about a third of the movies that I have, the rest are upstairs in my room. You're welcome to those too if you would like."

"Thank you." Isaac responded sincerely. "But I'm not much a movie watcher."

"You don't have to be obsessive as me, Isaac, just watch a few when Derek leaves you at the loft to play guard." Bella responded with a smile.

"Which one is your favorite?" Isaac questioned looking through the collection only recognizing a handful of the movies.

"Rise of the Guardians." Bella responded quickly. "Jack Frost is the love of my life."

Isaac saw the movie and plucked it from the shelf. "Is that supposed to be Santa Claus?"

Bella hummed an affirmative. "That is indeed, Santa Claus. It's a fun movie to watch, I haven't watched it since I left."

Isaac moved and set the movie up into the Blu-ray before sitting back on the couch. He pointed the camera towards the screen so the girl on the other line could watch it play on the television.

Both teens watched the movie in silence, Bella laughing happily in all the good moments of the movie. Close to the end Bella's head snapped to the right and Isaac could hear something in the background. "Looks like my pops is here." She turned back to the screen in front of her. "Thank you for this, Isaac."

"You're welcome." He responded easily, he waved to Bella as she smiled and said her goodbye before the screen went black in front of her.

-Page Break-

Isaac looked down at his phone during the pack meeting and had to hide his grin as he got a picture from Bella. She had somehow gotten his number from Derek after their initial FaceTime, and they now communicated almost daily. Bella would often ask about Derek and the pack, while Isaac asked about her travels curious about all the places they had been.

Currently, Bella was in Japan with her dad, and had sent Isaac a picture of a monkey she had come across during a hike with her dad.

 **To: Isaac**

 **From: Bella**

Named him Parker and I'm thinking about keeping him. How's the pack? Do you think they'd accept Parker as one of their own?

 **To: Bella**

 **From: Isaac**

Predators don't do well with animals of prey. There's a witch coven moving in, going over a briefing. Derek does not like witches.

Isaac went back to paying attention the pack meeting, listening to Derek address the witch problem. Stiles as always interjected every now and then with information that he believed needed to be added. Isaac looked down at his phone as it vibrated again in his hand. This time it was a rant on witches she and her dad had come across in Japan, and according to Bella these witches weren't spiteful just mischievous assholes.

 **To Bella:**

 **From: Isaac**

Did you tell Derek you ran into witches?

 **To Isaac:**

 **From Bella:**

And worry him? He's already grumpy enough. Besides, pops handled it, he's quite charming when he wants to be.

 **To Bella:**

 **From Isaac:**

Is that a Hale thing?

 **To Isaac:**

 **From Bella:**

Are you calling me charming? That's sweet. You should've seen my pops, he talked them into peaceful cease fire. They GAVE him gifts. Like legit gifts that he could use to torture others. They asked us to come back, Zac!

 **To Bella:**

 **From Isaac:**

Did they give you anything? Or are you jealous you left empty handed?

 **To Isaac:**

 **From Bella:**

A bracelet to help find true love. Pops gave it back and insisted I didn't need true love. They also gave me another bracelet because they predicted my pops would destroy the first one. This coven is big on the whole love over war mentality.

 **To Bella:**

 **From: Isaac**

I didn't know you believed in true love.

 **To Isaac:**

 **From Bella:**

I don't. But these witches are all about romance. They tried pimping out the single and eligible to my dad. Their magic is centered on love and whatnot. Boring. Apparently, their senior witch thinks I'm destined for some epic love story. Personally, I think I'll be happy dying a spinster, maybe I'll live a long and happy life with Parker. He's adorable and I've grown attached.

 **To Bella:**

 **From Isaac:**

Do cats like werewolves? If they do you'd make a great cat lady, and only a cat lady. Leave Parker where he is, he needs to be able to roam free.

 **To Isaac:**

 **From Bella**

They do. We used to have one named Sir Fluffs. Pops used to take him on full moon runs with us, he was sort of like a guard cat.

 **To Bella:**

 **From Isaac:**

Couldn't come up with anything more creative than Sir Fluffs?

 **To Isaac:**

 **From Bella:**

I was 2. He was a sir and fluffy. I did what I could with the information I was given.

Isaac looked away as Derek called out his name. He looked up at his alpha putting his phone away.

"You're staying here with Stiles." Derek said with a frown.

Isaac groaned. "But it's Jackson's turn to sit and research."

"Jackson and Stiles are likely to kill each other." Derek responded with a frown. "You're the only one with patience."

Stiles glared at Derek. "You make me seem like a chore. I miss Bella, she always liked hanging out with me. When is she coming back, sour wolf? Have you heard from her? Do you think she's met the love of her life in some foreign country? I should call her tonight and see how she's doing." Stiles looked over at Jackson with a smirk. "I certainly hope she's found a new boyfriend."

Jackson growled out barring his teeth at Stiles, "Watch your mouth, Stillinski."

"Stiles, enough." Derek said watching as the blonde Beta was close to full shifting because of his anger. "Jackson, you're with me. Everyone else pair up and let's go. I want the town's perimeter checked and want to catch these witches as soon as possible."

Isaac sat back in his seat and waited for everyone to leave before looking at Stiles. "What was that?"

Stiles smirked, "Jackson and Bella dated for like a year before she left with her dad. It ended badly, I don't know what happened, but Bella walked away from their relationship. Jackson never got over it, Bella's like the only person he's ever trusted beside Danny. I would bet anything that his anchor is Bella, which is ridiculous because your anchor should not be another person. It's always the easiest way to get to Jackson if you mention Bella."

"Were they in love?" Isaac questioned curiously.

Stiles shrugged, "I think so. It was always weird though, Bella isn't anything like Derek. She's nice and she gets along with everyone, but she and Jackson, they really did love each other. I mean, while they were together Jackson wasn't that much of an asshole to me or Scotty. I was surprised that they broke up, they seemed to be happy together. I'll have to ask Bella why they broke when she decides to come back, she won't answer that question over the phone."

-Page Break-

Bella laid down on the beach, her dad was beside her reading a book he got in a trade with some witches. "What are you reading about? You're never this interested in scholarly material."

"Do you remember those witches we met in Japan?" Peter responded flipping the page of the book.

"Yes, the ones that tried arranging a marriage for you." Bella responded with a smile. "Why? Something wrong in that head of yours that suddenly you want to get married?"

Peter wrinkled his nose. "Marriage is not for me, my dear." He glanced over at Bella. "The senior witch mentioned that you had a bonded in your future."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "She never told me that. She just said something about true love, I thought that was all fake."

"It's not, at least the bonded part. Werewolves, very rarely, bond with someone else that their wolf deems worthy. The thing is, there hasn't been a bonding in the Hale pack for over two centuries, and all information on it has disappeared." Peter waved the book at Bella. "This is information on bonding."

Bella sat up with a frown. "You really believe I'll end up bonded with someone? That everything those witches said was true?"

Peter smirked, "Those witches liked you for a reason. The reason being that they saw in your future that you would be one of the rare few that would develop a bonded relationship with another werewolf. I'm reading up on this to ensure that you're not getting the short end of the deal."

Bella frowned and looked out at the ocean. "You're serious? I'm going to be forcefully bound to someone for the rest of my life?"

"It's not by force." Peter said handing the book over to Bella holding it open to a certain page for her. "Read it."

Bella looked at the book and very slowly and carefully read over the page. "So, in the end we both decide whether or not we go through with the bonding?"

Peter nodded taking the book back. "It's a bonding between two souls, between two wolves. If you don't want it, you simply choose not to get to know their wolf and let them go. If you do decide to continue with the bonding, it will take some time for you to complete the process. It's not a love at first sight type of thing, Marie. This bonding takes time, it starts at friendship and moves on from there, it's a relationship that has to be created through trust and knowing one another."

Bella nodded, "Pops, I don't want to know about this. For the moment I would like to be oblivious."

"You're going to need to know all this information." Peter said as he opened the book back up. "But for now I'll let you be oblivious ."

Bella smiled lying back down on the blanket, but her mind was racing with the information.

-Page Break-

Boyd threw Derek his phone as it was ringing on the table. "It's your Uncle."

"Peter?" Derek questioned answering the phone in front of the pack. There was no point in going to another room of the house if his pack could hear him anywhere that he went.

"Nephew." Peter responded with a flat tone. "Come to the airport, Marie and I have returned."

"Is something wrong?" Derek questioned not being used to this tone of voice from his uncle. Derek's heart rate picked up, because why didn't Bella call him? Bella always called him for this sort of information. "Peter, did something happen to Bella?"

"A minor setback, nephew." Peter responded. "Nothing that hasn't been taken care of. Bella is fine, she's just currently… resting. Be at the airport as soon as possible."

Derek looked at the phone in utter confusion, because he might've not been able to hear his uncle's heartbeat, but he knew that was a lie. He looked back at the pack in confusion before moving to grab his car keys and heading out of the house in a rush.

He arrived at the airport in record time, and soon he saw Peter helping Bella out of the airport. Derek quickly helped Peter help a wobbling Bella to the car. "Why isn't she healing?"

Peter placed his and Bella's bags in the back of the car. "She got bit by a vampire. It's taking her body a bit to heal, she'll heal faster once she's around her alpha."

"That's why you came back?" Derek said placing Bella gently in the seat of his car. "You need her around the others."

"If she doesn't heal soon enough the venom will win and destroy her." Peter responded with a frown. "She wanted to come back sooner and we were making proper arrangements to do so until this happened."

"Did you provoke them?" Derek questioned as he got into the car and began to drive as fast as he could back to the loft.

"Of course not. I wouldn't purposely put Bella in danger." Peter responded with a glare. "They came after _her_. Apparently, her scent is intoxicating to their kind. They thought she was human, so they wanted to drain her and turn her into one of them. Bella fought back, but there was quite a number of them. She got bit as she killed the leader of the coven."

Derek frowned as he heard Bella whine as she moved about in the backseat. "Stop moving. We'll be home soon." Peter ordered looking into the backseat.

"When the hell did we get off the plane?" Bella questioned with a frown.

Peter smirked, "Welcome home, my dear."

Bella sat up letting out another whine as pain coursed through her leg shocking her body causing her to grit her teeth to avoid screaming out. She sagged back against the seat. "Well Der-bear, I didn't think this was going to be how we would finally come home."

"Neither did I. You were supposed to be gone for the summer not the year. Did you even get homework done?" Derek questioned looking at Bella through the rearview mirror.

"Of course, I did." Bella responded, smiling as her dad had reached over to help drain some of her pain. "I'll be able to start off senior year with all the others. Just like normal."

Peter turned to Bella fully. "It's alright my dear, if you're not awake you'll heal faster."

Derek watched as in almost a minute Bella was out cold. "She hasn't slept?"

"She refused to do so on the plane, and it was a 12-hour flight." Peter responded continuing to drain as much pain as Bella was feeling.

"You should've come back sooner." Derek responded with a frown.

"I'm selfish. I wanted to spend some time with my daughter." Peter responded with a shrug. "I missed out on six years of her life, Derek. I needed to get to know her again."

Both men stayed silent for the remainder of the drive, Bella was still out cold, not even bothering to move during the ride. As they arrived at the loft Derek took care of the bags while Peter moved to pick Bella up and very carefully carry her inside the loft. Peter ignored the wolves that were gathered around the living room area and headed straight for Bella's room. Carefully setting Bella down on the bed and tucking her in safely under the covers. The more rest she got the quicker she would be able to heal.

-Page Break-

Bella poked her head out of her room and let her ears listen to see if anyone was around. There was only one heartbeat and by the scent she could catch it was Isaac.

"Your dad and Derek went for a run. Something about getting to know each other again." Isaac said not raising his voice a bit knowing Bella could hear him perfectly.

Bella softly walked into the living room, tilting her head as she looked Isaac over. "No offense, but I thought you were shorter."

Isaac smiled, "Tricks of the camera. Feeling better? Your dad prohibited anyone from going upstairs, he went as far as making me sleep on the couch. You should have seen the death glares he was giving Jackson."

Bella nodded taking a seat next to Isaac on the couch, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "Just to let you know, vampires are assholes."

"Aren't they supposed to be a werewolf's arch nemesis?" Isaac responded flipping through the channels in the TV.

Bella smiled, "Apparently, though the ones we ran into thought I was a human, so you know they aren't the brightest if they couldn't catch me being a wolf. They attacked because they thought that I would make a terrific addition to their coven and their leader thought I smelled divine." Bella paused and wrinkled her nose. "Or really, he thought my blood smelled divine."

Bella sighed and moved resting her head on Isaac's shoulder. "So, tell me, what's the latest thing that's happened in town? I can't imagine it's been quiet around here."

"To be honest, your return is the only thing that's happening now. There haven't been any threats since the witches a few months back." Isaac responded with a sigh. "I think we're overdue for something, Derek has been forcing us to train almost every day."

Bella smiled, "If you think Derek is bad, you should train with my dad. The man shows no mercy, he used to make Derek and I train together when we were younger, and if either of us held back we'd be there for longer. I suppose for what it's worth he did train us well."

"Well enough to take on vampires." Isaac responded leaning back in the sofa. This felt normal, as if they had been in this position before, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulders. It felt normal.

"Isaac." Bella said with a yawn. "Vampire venom sucks. I don't recommend it."

"I'll cross it off my list of things to try." Isaac responded smirking as Bella laughed. "The pack will come by later, just to give you a aheads up. You could pretend to be healing if you want to avoid them."

Bella sighed, "I'm assuming you're hinting that I would want to hide from Jackson, but I don't. We broke up, but that never meant I stopped caring for the asshole."

"According to Stiles, he's still in love with you." Isaac responded with a smirk. "I don't think you're aware of this, but you're in a love triangle with Jackson and Lydia."

Bella groaned, "Thanks for telling me. You know, there's a reason I didn't talk to Stiles much while I was away. The little shit likes to torment Jackson too much, and it's annoying being between the two."

"I never could understand the way you two became friends." Isaac responded with a frown. "Stiles seems too… eccentric for you."

Bella laughed, "I was the third wheel to him and Scotty since we were kids. He grows on you eventually."

"I don't think so." Isaac responded with a smirk. "I don't think he'll ever grow on me."

-Page Break-

Bella tied the laces to her running shoes, and looked over at Isaac who was dressed to go for a run, but was falling asleep on the couch. She kicked at his feet with a smirk. "Hey, get up."

"It's five in the morning you devil." Isaac responded with a glare aimed towards Bella.

Bella smiled, "You said you wanted to train to be faster, this how you do it. Get up let's go."

Isaac sighed and stood following Bella out the door. "Everyone else our age is sleeping in late."

Bella rolled her eyes and started to lightly jog with Isaac. "You're being ridiculous."

"Says the girl who decides to wake up at five in the morning and go for a run. I hope you know that what I said about training was bullshit and the only reason I'm here is because your dad threatened to kill me if I didn't help watch over you." Isaac said his head already hurting because he needed his sleep more than he needed food.

Bella lightly shoved at Isaac's shoulders. "Stop being such a baby."

Isaac smiled and steadily kept up the pace with Bella. "Is it possible for me to get sore after this?"

"Do you think your muscles are so out of shape that even your werewolf healing won't heal it?" Bella responded with a smirk.

"I'm perfectly in shape, I just don't enjoy running if I'm not running from something." Isaac responded smiling as Bella laughed.

"You're a masochist." Bella remarked lightly shoving at Isaac's shoulders. "If only people knew how weird you are."

Isaac came to a halt as he caught a scent in the woods that he knew far too well. He turned to Bella as she shrugged catching the scent as well. "This is awkward." Isaac mumbled trying to figure a way out.

Bella grinned, knowing that Isaac didn't do well in awkward situations. "Go on, go home. It's bound to happen, right?"

Isaac grinned relieved to have an out of the situation. "I would argue, but you can handle yourself and Jackson hates me."

Bella laughed, "Thanks, you baby."

Isaac smirked, ruffled Bella's hair and ran back to the apartment. "Thank you!"

Bella sighed and started running in the direction of the familiar scent, she came upon a clearing to see Jackson going through a workout routine. "Your senses are lacking if you didn't catch me coming."

Jackson stopped turning to her. "I did catch you. You were with Lahey, so I ignored it. When did you even become friends with him? You've been back for less than two days and all you do is hang around the loft and go out to eat with your dad."

"I've been back for two days." Bella responded. "I want to get comfortable in my home again, were there are so many scents from a pack I'm supposed to be a part of. And if you forgot my father was in a coma for six years so there is a lot we missed."

Jackson sighed and stepped closer. "Yeah, you're right. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Bella responded with a shrug. She gasped in surprise as his arm was around her waist and his hand on her neck their lips were crashed together. Bella pulled back when she collected her thoughts and realized what they were doing. "We're not doing this."

Jackson sighed, "I had hoped it would work." He stepped back, and his face fell as he tried to look at anywhere but at Bella. "I was hoping that when you came back that things would be different, that maybe you would decide to give you and I another shot."

Bella smiled fondly. "I love you, you know that, but I'm not in love with you, Jax. It seems we had hoped for different things for when I came back, I don't want to date… _anyone_. I just want you back, as my friend, we genuinely developed a good friendship and I want to keep that. But I know it might be hard for you, so I understand."

"I can do friends." Jackson said with a nod of his head.

Bella smiled, "Good, because we deserve better than this."

"Is better Isaac?" Jackson questioned, his face turning cold.

"Isaac is Isaac." Bella responded sincerely. "And he is important to me, but the two of us aren't anything more than friends."

-Page Break-

Bella moved and placed the ice pack on Isaac's shoulder knowing his bones would heal in an hour or two, but the ice would help it move along. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Deucalion decided to try and make me into a chew toy." Isaac said leaning his head against the back of the couch. "Was it true? What he said about bonding?"

Bella moved and sat across from Isaac resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "I didn't know it was you, I think my dad had a hunch, but honestly I didn't know Zac."

Isaac sighed, "So what does that mean exactly?"

"You know how people talk about Soul mates?" Bella questioned curiously, at Isaac's nodded she continued. "Being bonded is like that, but it's more intense since it only happens between two wolves. It's been centuries since someone in the Hale line has been bonded. The witches in Japan warned dad and I about it, but I didn't think it would be real."

Isaac stared at Bella for a long moment. "So, what happens now? Between you and me, what's going to change?"

"I have no idea." Bella responded with a frown. "I didn't think this would happen so soon, Zac. And from what I've read we're sort of screwed because we're friends and we're pack and that's a huge part of the foundation for this thing."

Isaac closed his eyes, and focused on the sharp pain in his left shoulder. "We're graduating in six months, you'll be off to Oxford, it doesn't seem logical to try and start relationship at this point."

Bella smiled and moved and sat next to Isaac. "Good point. I do like being your friend, and there's literally no need to rush things between us."

Isaac smiled and looked over at Bella. "You and I, we're end game, but we should have our own life experiences. We'll continue on the way we are, and eventually things will end up the way they should."

"It'd be for the best if we keep it to ourselves, if my dad knows for certain he'll start planning our wedding." Bella responded with a small smile trying to ease the tension. "Are we okay?"

"We're good, Bells." Isaac responded positioning his arm around her, feeling slightly at ease and a bit on edge at the new information. Both he and Bella were tired and now they had a secret they had to hide from their pack and that in itself was going to be difficult.

-Page Break-

Bella sat beside Isaac and across from Stiles in the booth. She grabbed a menu and idly looked through it. "Sty, can you just order for me?"

Stiles hummed and stared between Bella and Isaac. "Prom is this weekend, and graduation is a couple weeks away… You going with Jackson, Bella?

Bella looked away from the menu and raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm not going with Jackson. You do realize that Jackson and I are just friends, right? He's dated at least two other girls this year, not to mention the string of one-night stands he brags about at pack meetings. I thought everyone realized we were over for good."

Isaac smirked, "Maybe Stiles still has hope that it'll all work out for the both of you."

Bella glared at Isaac and gently shoved at his shoulder. "Please. Stiles hates Jackson, he made that very clear all throughout the year Jackson and I were together."

"What's that movie we watched the other night, the one with Freddie Prince Jr?" Isaac questioned with a smirk as he set aside his menu already knowing his order.

Bella frowned as she answered. "She's all that?"

"Maybe Stiles wants that sort of fairytale ending for you." Isaac responded with smirk. "You are going to a university overseas, he might meet you at the airport, proclaim his love for you."

Stiles groaned resting his head against the table with an exaggerated sighed.

Bella and Isaac looked at each other before glancing at Stiles. "Sty, honey, what the hell is wrong with you? Is this your way of asking me to prom? Because I'm sorry to say Sty, my crush on you died a few years ago."

Stiles' head popped up, "You had a crush on me?"

Bella laughed, "Yeah, I thought everyone knew that Stiles."

"All throughout middle school and freshman year, up until she started dating Jackson." Isaac confirmed with a smirk, at Stiles' questioning look he explained how he knew. "Bella told me."

Bella nodded, "To the point of your melodramatic sigh, Sty."

Stiles nodded, "We're going to have to talk about this later." Stiles said giving Bella a pointed look. "Erica, Boyd and I have a bet going on. You two have been tiptoeing around each other enough already, will you just go on a date already?"

Bella smiled and looked over at Isaac who smirked over at her, they both turned at the same time to look over at Stiles. "No." They said in union.

"No?" Stiles questioned with a frown. "What do you mean no?"

"Sty, we're well aware of our relationship, but neither one of us wants to push it." Bella responded with a shrug. "We're good were we are."

"How much money did you lose on the bet?" Isaac questioned curiously with a smirk.

"Too much." Stiles responded with a frown. "So, you two know you're in love with each other, but aren't going to do anything about it?"

"Sty, I love you, but like I've said before what happens between me and Isaac is going to stay between me and Isaac." Bella responded handing the menu to Stiles. "So, what are we going to have?"

"Curly fries and a discussion on the crush you had on me, because I and almost everyone else thought it was Scott you had heart eyes for." Stiles responded with a frown.

Bella sighed, "Fine, but I swear Sty don't get a big head."

-Page Break-

Bella placed the leather-bound book in Isaac's hands. "Here, I just finished it, I figured the two of us should probably know what we're in for."

Isaac smiled looking over the book, having seen Bella reading it in the last few weeks. "Peter is going to kill me if he sees me with this."

"Then put a cover on it, but read it." Bella said giving a small smile. "You'll keep an eye out for my dad, right Zac?"

Isaac set the book down on his dresser. "Of course, but your dad is scarier than most monsters that come through this town. You'll keep yourself safe, okay? I'm too young to have a heart attack."

Bella nodded her eyes swelling with tears. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Zac. Besides, Sty is coming along so at least I'll have an emissary in training around."

Isaac laughed, "I'm sure he'll be very useful having around."

"We'll still be friends, right? This isn't going to ruin our friendship is it?" Bella questioned worried as she tried very hard not to fidget around.

"We're end game, Bella." Isaac responded with a smile, opening his arms up for Bella to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her for as long as he could before Peter and Derek returned from picking up Stiles and the Sheriff. The pack had their goodbye party the night before, but Bella and Isaac just needed a moment together. Just one moment longer.

Bella stepped back and smiled up at Isaac. "I'll call you when we get there, call me when you start reading."

Isaac nodded, "Come on, let's get you downstairs." Isaac took Bella's hand in his and walked beside her down to the front door. Before Bella left Isaac kissed her head and gave her a final hug. "Have fun."

"Ditto." Bella responded with a soft smile. "Enjoy University, you know actually do things. You can't stay locked up inside the loft forever."

"I can try." Isaac smirked, "Go, or you'll miss your flight."

-Page Break-

Bella finished placing the last of her movies on the shelves in her new living room. She sat down on the couch and looked at the neatly filled shelves. "I'm getting home sick."

"Nope." Stiles responded typing away on his computer. "You miss Isaac, because you're in love with him, and you so foolishly let him get away."

"Sty, you might be okay doing the whole long-distance thing with Lydia, but I'm not. Isaac and I right now are better off as friends. Maybe we'll be more in the future." Bella said sitting on the couch next to Stiles. "Right now, you're my only pack here, so please don't make me want to jump out a window."

Stiles nodded closing his laptop and turning to his friend. "Sorry, sometimes I forget how much cuddling a wolf needs. It's like you're all giant puppies."

Bella rolled her eyes, but rested her head on the pillow in Stiles' lap. "Thanks, but let's circle back to you and Lydia. Why exactly did you two decide to 'give it a try' right before you both moved away?"

"True love conquers all, and like I've always said Lydia and I belong together." Stiles responded with a dreamy sigh. "It's true love."

-Page Break-

Bella turned on her skype and waited for the call to come through. She moved the camera and went back to re-organizing Stiles' closet. She answered the call and smiled in greeting at the curly haired boy that was looking back at her.

"This is not your room." Isaac said curiously looking around the room. "Why are you in Stiles' room?"

"He's sulking in the living room and I needed a break from it." Bella called out as she continued to organize the closet. "I decided instead of enabling his moping I would do him a favor and organize this thing he calls a closet."

"What happened? I thought he was always happy and annoying." Isaac responded smiling as Bella was moving around so quickly he could practically feel her irritation.

"He broke up with Lydia." Bella responded with a frown. "By the way, this is my warning, if I see her I will rip her pretty red hair right out. Stiles found out that Lydia was sleeping with some Frat guy and dumped her. He's heartbroken by it, he thought everything was fine between them, but turns out he was wrong and the last three years meant nothing. She tried justifying it, and even tried manipulating Stiles into transferring over to a school near her so that they could give it another try. Stiles told her off and blocked her number, but he's still heartbroken."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it had gotten that bad with Lydia or that she would do this to Stiles." Isaac responded with a frown. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Bella froze and turned to the computer her face sullen with worry, "I don't know, Zac. He's…" Bella looked down at the floor. "He's Stiles, but Lydia was his dream all throughout our childhood, and when Stiles loves someone he loves them with everything he has. I don't know if he'll ever be the same, but I'm hoping he'll pull through."

"Stiles is too persistent to let this stop him from succeeding in his life." Isaac responded watching as Bella went back to work. "How are you doing? Peter says you're not coming down for Christmas this year."

Bella sighed, "I want to come down, but my advisor got me an internship that I can't pass up. I'll be working with a real animation studio in the city. It'll look amazing on my resume to be able to have this background. And Sty got a job with a local medical office, so I won't be here by myself. My dad's coming down for Christmas and the Sheriff will be here for New year's, so it won't be horrible. You should come down too, I promise it's not that bad here."

Isaac smiled warmly. "I would, but I promised Erica and Boyd I'd celebrate with them. They don't want to be the only ones at Scott's first annual Christmas party. He and Allison are really trying to show they're mature newlywed adults. Not to mention Derek will probably kill me if I leave him alone with all the couples. From what I hear, even Jackson is bringing a date."

Bella smiled, "Yeah, that's going to be awkward. Suddenly, I'm happy I don't have to be a part of that. Good luck, though."

Isaac laughed, "I'll make sure everyone knows how sorry you are for missing out on this sacred event."

Bella held up two identical batman shirts to show Isaac. "Apparently, he needs a backup batman t-shirt."

Isaac smiled leaning his head against his hand and watching Bella sort through the clothes. He spent what felt like minutes simply watching Bella and making small comments here and there, but when he looked at the clock it was more like three hours spent watching Bella work out her frustration by organizing the mess that was Stiles' closet.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Isaac teased as Bella smiled at the finished product.

"I think I've found my new calling in life." Bella responded with a smirk. "Zac, I don't mean to brag, but I'm amazing."

Isaac smiled fondly. "Yeah you are, but you're also obsessive."

"So, tell me what's happening in your life?" Bella said moving and sitting at Stiles' desk chair and looking at Isaac with a fond smile.

"I got a job." Isaac responded with a grin. "I fast tracked my classes and was able to get a teaching job down at the local elementary. You're looking at the new 2nd grade teacher."

Bella's jaw dropped in awe. "Zac! Why didn't you say anything sooner? You should be celebrating, not on skype with me! I promise the next time I see you we're going to celebrate properly."

"Bells, I am happy talking with you. You're the first one I've told, I'm sure once I say something to Erica I'll be forced to go out to celebrate." Isaac responded easily. "It's not that big of a deal."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You're underestimating yourself, this is huge, Zac." Bella leaned back in the chair. "I'm so proud of you!"

-Page Break-

Isaac moved and fixed the tie to his suit, everyone was getting ready to head out and attend Bella and Stile's graduation. Derek was currently trying to calm Stiles down while Bella was already at the graduation site rehearsing her speech. The Sheriff was trying to locate where Erica and Boyd had gone exactly. Peter, Peter was standing behind Isaac merely watching him, and Isaac seemed to know that the elder wolf had finally confirmed what he and Bella were.

"You let her leave." Peter stated watching Isaac. "Knowing what you two were to each other, you encouraged her to move to a different country and follow her dreams. Why?"

Isaac smiled, "It's what she wanted." He responded turning to face Peter crossing his arms over his chest.

"How long have you two known? I'm assuming since your high school graduation." Peter responded.

Isaac shook her head. "We've known since Deucalion attacked me in the woods."

Peter frowned, "And yet you two never became more than friends."

Isaac smiled, "The book on bonding stated that we didn't need to be anything more than friends right away. We both knew we could take our time and live our own lives, but we would eventually be together in the end. We wanted different things and cementing our bond in place would make it hard for the both of us to get what we wanted out of life."

"So, you're the one who has my book." Peter responded with a smirk. "I should've known."

"Bella gave it to me before she left for school. I've been reading and re-reading it since." Isaac responded with a shrug. "Are you really going to interrogate me right before your daughter's graduation?"

Peter smirked, "This isn't an interrogation, this is chat."

Isaac rolled his eyes as Peter smirked and walked away. He grabbed the jacket to his suit and headed out of the room to find everyone gathered in the living room. Stiles was somewhat calm, but still looked like at any moment he would faint.

-Page Break-

Bella waited patiently in the parking lot, leaning against Isaac's car. She saw him walk out a messenger bag over his shoulder and his head tilted down to look at his phone. Bella could tell the exact moment he noticed her scent because his head snapped up and his eyes searched the parking lot. Bella grinned as their eyes met and she tried to hide her nerves as Isaac approached her with a grin.

"You're supposed to be in London." Isaac said as he immediately pulled Bella into a tight embrace. "I'm more than happy to see you."

Bella grinned, "I got a job here in California. Thought I'd surprise you with the news."

"You got a job? Where?" Isaac questioned curiously, his scent hit Bella and she was so pleased to know that he was happy and excited to see her.

"I'm working at Pixar now. I'll be working on animation at _Pixar_!" Bella responded with a grin. "Isn't that cool?"

"That's amazing!" He moved forward hugging her once again. "Come on, let's go order take out and you can come to my place and we'll celebrate."

Bella nodded but paused as she needed to get something off her chest. "Isaac. Can we…"

Isaac paused and stared at Bella for a moment before a wide smile took over his face. "We're endgame, remember? If you're ready for more, I'm ready too, so we can go all in."

Bella took Isaac's hand in her own and smiled. "I'm all in, Zac."

Isaac took a step forward, and glanced down at her lips before meeting her eyes again. "Can I kiss you now?"

Bella nodded and in an instant, she was wrapped up in Isaac's arms and his scent and warmth washed over her. Their first kiss felt like it clicked everything into place for the two. Everything had fallen into place and now they were together, and it felt good after so much time waiting.

-Page Break-

Bella grabbed Stiles' bag and led him to where her car was waiting. "How was the flight?"

"You bought me a first-class ticket, the flight was great." Stiles responded with a yawn. "They kept calling me sir and offering me champagne. I had to refuse, because me, alcohol and a plane is not a good idea."

Bella smiled, "Are you sure you want to come back? I thought you would do your residency anywhere but here."

"I miss my dad and London isn't that much fun without my best friend around." Stiles responded grinning as Bella opened the passenger side door for him. "You're such a gentleman."

Bella rolled her eyes and placed Stiles' bags in the back of the car before entering the passenger side door. "Do you want to stop by somewhere on the way home to get a bite to eat?"

"No. I'm beat, I really just want to sleep." Stiles responded he looked over at Bella curiously. "Are you sure Isaac doesn't mind me staying with you two for a while?"

"Zac is fine with it, we fixed up the guest bedroom last weekend. A lot of my books and movies were still in boxes, so we spent the weekend finally fixing up the house. Your new bedroom was the first place we fixed up. Honestly, I think you'll be good with us in the house, Isaac and I like having pack around. With my dad and the rest of the pack still an hour away from our house it'll be good to have you around." Bella responded with a smile. "And you must see Isaac, he doesn't wear scarves to work because of the kids, so he's taken to bow ties! I kind of hate that he makes the dorky accessory look good."

Stiles frowned as he looked at Bella, it finally hit him that Bella and Isaac were right all those years ago. Taking their own paths and living their own lives, and letting fate choose to bring them back together was the right way to go. "I'm sorry for not believing you."

Bella looked over at Stiles a bit confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Isaac, you two waited to be together and I didn't think it would work and I thought that if you ever got together you would be too different to make it work. But you two… you two are what I want." Stiles said with a sigh. "I always thought it was stupid that you two didn't get together in high school and try to make long-distance work, but you were right. I should've believed you."

Bella smiled, "Sty, Lydia is a bitch who doesn't deserve you. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're out of her league now and you should find someone who makes you as happy as you make them."

Stiles laughed, "Thanks, but I just wanted to comment that I thought you and Isaac did the right thing. I'm happy for you guys."

-Page Break-

Bella laughed happily as Stiles was flirting with the bartender, she was watching the interaction and had to applaud Stiles on how charming he had become.

"Did you teach him to do that? Because he wasn't that smooth in high school." Jackson said taking the seat next to Bella.

Bella laughed, "Not at all. He learned that through trial and error, not to mention that he picked up just the tiniest bit of accent in university, it works like a charm."

"I still don't understand how you and Stiles have stayed friends." Jackson responded taking sip of his drink.

"His the ying to my yang." Bella responded with a smirk. "Without him I'd be just as broody and melodramatic as Derek over there."

Jackson laughed, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Congratulations by the way."

Bella smiled, "Thanks, Jackson." She glanced down at her hand that had new ring on it. "Feels a bit surreal. In my head we were all in high school not that long ago and now some of us are getting married and others are getting divorced. Derek is having a baby… Just feels so strange now to see how far we've all come."

Jackson smiled, "Most us knew Allison and Scott would end up married, it's a shock to know they're separating. To be honest, none of us saw you and Isaac getting together, especially since you both went in separate directions after high school. We should've known though, you two were always good together, like you just belonged together. It was frustrating at first, but I think it gives the rest of us hope."

Bella smiled giving Jackson's hand a comforting squeeze. "You'll be fine, Jackson. If it makes you feel better, Stiles is going to be my maid of honor, and I'm going to make him wear the most atrocious color."

Jackson laughed and took a sip of his drink, "I am happy for you and for Isaac, I just hope this causes your dad to finally stop glaring at me every time we're in the same room together."

Bella laughed, because she knew her father was one to hold a grudge and she knew he'd never let Jackson off the hook. "Hey Jackson, you think you want to be one of my bridesmaids?"

Jackson laughed, but shrugged, "Sure. Why the hell not? But I refuse to wear something gaudy, as a Whittemore I need to look my best."

"Hey, it's not your wedding. You'll wear what I say you'll wear." Bella responded with a grin. "Besides, Isaac and I aren't really planning it, my dad is so I can assure you that it'll be the biggest most elegant event Beacon Hills has ever seen."

Jackson laughed, "Your dad is taking over your wedding?"

Bella grinned, "I'm a daddy's girl, Jackson, and my dad has been planning this thing since Isaac and I announced we were together. Besides, neither Isaac and I care too much about the details, as long as we get married in the end it'll be fine by us."


End file.
